


Adventure Bay National Park

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: someone tries to destroy the national park.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It's 6:30 am on Friday February the 27th 2026.

Ryder and I are relaxing inside of the Lookout on two beanbag chairs. 

Chase,Marshall,Rocky,Rubble,Tracker,Tuck and Zuma are playing freeze tag.

Dahlia,Ella,Everest,Morgan and Skye are frozen solid.

One minute later Mayor Goodway entered our Lookout and she smiled at us two.

Four minutes later Mayor Goodway,Ryder and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 6:35 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

All twelve pups got dressed and now they're standing in front of us.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

Mayor Goodway,Ryder and I stopped chatting with the pups.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. National Park

Three minutes later we got a call from Whitney the Head Ranger and she told us about a rock slide.

Two minutes later we got into the PAW Patroller and we sat down on the chairs.

It's 6:55 am.

Three minutes later I called Fireman Sam and he was ready to assist us with the others.

Two minutes later Ryder and I stopped chatting with the pups.

It's 7:00 am.

Twenty four minutes later we arrived at the National Park and we exited the PAW Patroller in our vehicles.

Morgan saw something glittering in the sun and she got out of her car quickly.

Morgan quickly walked over to the cliff and she looked down to see what had blinded her.

It's 7:25 am.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Sam and his seven friends arrived.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. Finding Morgan.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Morgan,Sam and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later we heard a really loud thud and we heard a really loud yelp. 

One minute later Sam and I stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Lucille arrived and she's in her climbing gear.

It's 7:55 am.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Lucille and Sam save Morgan

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:05 am.

Lucille and Sam brought Morgan up with the three Eggs.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:10 am.

We're inside of the PAW Patroller and Marshall is wearing his EMT gear.

Sam is on the quad bike Mercury and Lucille is in her ambulance. 

Arnold and Penny are in Venus the rescue tender.

Ellie,Elvis and Station Officer Steele are in the fire truck Jupiter. 

Nurse Helen Flood and Tom are in Wallaby 2 the helicopter.

We took off for the Ranger HQ Base and a storm came out of nowhere.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Fire!

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

Lighting struck a tree and Marshall put out the fire.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:35 am.

Marshall is in the PAW Patroller and he's laying down next to Morgan.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

We arrived at the Ranger HQ Base and we exited the PAW Patroller. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. Welcome to the Ranger HQ Base!

Three minutes later Lucille carried Morgan into the infirmary and she put a cast on her leg.

Two minutes later Lucille put Morgan on the IV drip and she gave her some pain medicine.

It's 8:50 am.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Chase and the other ten pups played Pup Pup Boogie. 

Ryder and I put the three eggs into an incubator. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. Fallen Tree.

One minute later we heard a really loud crash outside and we wondered what had happened.

One minute later Duncan and Ryder stopped chatting with each other.

Three minutes later the Ultra Shiny Vulpix Egg hatched and Lucille told me that it's a female. 

It's 12:35 pm. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 12:45 pm.

Rocky and Rubble got rid of the fallen tree.

It's in the burn pile and Sam lit it.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the spare bedrooms and all five Rangers are fast asleep in their rooms. 

At 2:30 pm I found twenty three empty Luxury Balls and I used one to capture Amber.

I accessorized my Luxury Ball with my purple star stickers and I taped them down so that they wouldn't fall off.

Amber hated being in her Luxury Ball and she popped out.

At 4:30 pm I got a kwami named Pokey and she hid herself in my brand new purple backpack. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. Rock Slide.

The next day.

It's 6:55 am on Saturday February the 28th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 7:05 am. 

Four minutes Whitney came into the bedroom with her whistle and she saw that we're up. 

One minute later Whitney and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 7:10 am.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:30 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

We're inside of the PAW Patroller together and we're going to get rid of the rock slide. 

Twenty five minutes later.

It's 8:05 am.

We're at the rock slide and we exited the PAW Patroller except for Damien who was keeping an eye on Morgan.

The Ultra Shiny Alolan Vulpix Egg hatched and I nicknamed my Pokemon Winter. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:10 am.

I caught Winter in the empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with the purple flower stickers.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. What's Wrong With Morgan?

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

Damien,Lucille and I stopped chatting with each other.

Three minutes later Lucille and I stopped chatting with each other.

Lucille quickly hung up on me and I gave the communicator back to Damien.

Amber and Winter raced over to Morgan.

Morgan:"I'm going for a walk."

She said.

Morgan quickly got up from her seat and she limped out of the PAW Patroller.

It's 8:25 am.

One minute later Morgan sensed that someone was following her and she turned around to see who it was.

One minute later Chase and Morgan stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Duncan and Whitney stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Chase and Morgan found a cave.

It's 8:30 am. 

One minute later Chase saved Morgan from a falling boulder and she licked him on the cheek to say thanks. 

Four minutes later Chase and Morgan are in the cave.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. Watch Out!

One minute later Morgan tripped in a hole and she broke her right front leg even more. 

Chase quickly dug around the hole and Morgan was able to get free. 

Morgan:"Chase it really hurts!"

She said.

Chase:"Morgan I don't have any pain medicine!" "The IV is still in your left paw." 

He said. 

Morgan quickly laid down on the ground and she passed out from her leg pain.

Two minutes later Chase heard footsteps and wondered who was coming. 

It's 8:40 am.

Winter quickly walked into the cave and she smiled at her new friend Chase. 

Winter:"Alola!" "I'm Winter!"

She said. 

Two minutes later Chase and Winter stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Winter is fast asleep on Morgan's back and she's snoring.

It's 8:45 am.

Twenty five minutes later.

It's 9:10 am. 

Everest,Jake,Katie and Whitney arrived at the cave. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. Everest Saves The Day!

Two minutes later Morgan woke up and she looked around. 

Three minutes later Winter woke up and she looked around.

It's 9:15 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am. 

Everest came out of the cave with Chase,Morgan and Winter. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:25 am. 

Katie,Winter and Whitney stopped chatting with each other. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Morgan In A Coma?

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 9:40 am.

Lucille arrived in the ambulance and she got out with her partner Damien.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

Katie,Lucille and Winter stopped chatting with each other.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:05 am.

Lucille and Morgan are inside of the infirmary.

An Ultra Shiny female Mew had helped them and she left.

After lunch.

It's 1:00 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

At 10:30 am the rock slide was cleared and Chase found a white stone on the ground. 

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Good News!

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 7:40 pm.

An Ultra Shiny female Celebi used the Healing Wish Move on Morgan and she left.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 7:55 pm. 

Lucille checked on Morgan and she saw that her broken leg was getting better.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:00 pm. 

Lucille walked over to Ryder and me. 

One minute later Lucille and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Four minutes later Ryder and I saw Morgan.

It's 8:05 pm. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

All five Rangers are fast asleep in their rooms and we're fast asleep in the spare bedrooms. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.

It's 6:35 am on Sunday March the 1st 2026. 

I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Ryder entered the room and he saw my bright red face.

Two hours and ten minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

I'm fast asleep in the hospital room 207 and I'm recovering from the two surgeries.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:55 am.

I'm fully healed from the surgeries and Celebi is out cold.

Zorua revived Celebi and she finished chatting with her. 

One hour later.

It's 9:55 am. 

I'm wearing my uniform and I've got a green bandaid on my left arm.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. Surprise!

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:15 am.

I captured all four of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.

One hour later.

It's 11:15 am.

I'm done with training the Pokemon on my team and I found nine badly injured people on the ground near me. 

Heath,Ice and Lavana the Ex Team Dim Sun Admins. 

Red Eyes and Blue Eyes the Ex Pokemon Pinchers.

Billy,Clyde,Garrett and Tiffany the Go Rock Quad Squad Band. 

Five minutes later.

It's 11:20 am.

I caught April the Ultra Shiny Abra in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with the purple star stickers. 

Five minutes later.

It's 11:25 am.

Cheryl used the Aromatherapy Move and she healed everyone. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:35 am.

We're inside of the Ranger HQ Base and everyone was really happy to have guests.

After lunch.

It's 1:00 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. True Feelings.

One hour later.

It's 2:00 pm.

We're visiting Morgan in the infirmary and she's really sad.

Two minutes later Morgan and Rubble stopped chatting with each other.

Three minutes later a Welsh Corgi entered the infirmary with her 1st aid kit and she looked at Ryder. 

It's 2:05 pm.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:10 pm.

Aria joined the PAW Patrol and she's a nurse.

One hour later. 

It's 3:10 pm.

I came back from the animal shelter with a blind German Rottweiler puppy and Morgan named her Lani.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. Trouble!

At 7:30 pm Lucille entered the infirmary to check on Morgan and she didn't see her breathing.

Two minutes later Lucille entered the lobby and she has a really sad look on her face.

Three minutes later Lucille and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 7:35 pm.

Five minutes later. 

It's 7:40 pm.

Hoopa appeared and he floated over to me.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:45 pm.

I caught Sonic in the Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with the blue star stickers. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 pm.

Rocky,Rubble,Skye and I stopped chatting with each other.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

All five Rangers are fast asleep in their rooms and we're fast asleep in the spare bedrooms.

Chase and Skye are a couple.

Everest and Marshall are a couple.

Aria and Rocky are a couple. 

Dahlia and Tracker are a couple.

Ella,Tuck and Zuma don't have anyone to love.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. Waiting For A Miracle To Happen.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Monday March the 2nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Forty minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:55 am.

Jin and her friends popped up on the screen.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Jin and I stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

Poli left and he came back with the supplies.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Amber,Bucky,Helly,Mark,Poli and Roy are at the rock slide with Whitney.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

The pups and I stopped chatting with each other about Legendary Pokemon.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Morgan is alive and she's all better from her injury. 

I caught Crescendo the Ultra Shiny Cresselia in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with the purple star stickers.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

Everyone was really surprised that Morgan is alive and they hugged her.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. Flat Tire!

One minute later we heard the pup pads ringing and I answered mine. 

One minute later Whitney and I stopped talking to each other.

Two minutes later we're in the PAW Patroller together and we gave our pups the mission's info.

All three pups quickly said their mottos and got in their vehicles. 

I quickly got onto my ATV after putting the helmet on my head and I took off down the road.

It's 8:00 am.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 8:15 am.

We're really close to the site and we're ready to help them out. 

Damien and Devin are helping the firefighters with the rock slide.

Robocar Poli and the five friends are helping out as well.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

I'm out cold from the injuries that I received and the ATV is on fire.

Chase and Rocky called Ryder.

Two minutes later Chase and Rocky stopped chatting with each other.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. I get my spleen removed and I'm in a coma from my injuries.

Three minutes later Chase,Rubble and Terrakion stopped chatting with each other.

It's 8:25 am.

Chase used the megaphone in his pup pack and he alerted the firefighters.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:50 am. 

Aria,Lucille,Marshall and Morgan arrived.

Amber and Roy too.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

I've got an oxygen mask on my face and I've got an IV drip in my right arm.

I've got a splint on my broken left arm and I've got a brace on my neck.

Lucille couldn't get a response from me and she knew that I was in a coma.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:05 am.

Lucille and I are inside of the infirmary.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:15 am. 

Lucille put the cast on my left arm and she put the green plaster on it because it's my favorite color.

She put medicine in the IV drip in my right arm and she got ready for the surgery. 

Thirty five minutes later.

It's 9:50 am.

She finished the operation on my spleen and she put me into the intensive care unit to recover. 

I've got a really large cut behind my right foot above the ankle and nobody saw it.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. My infection and Rocky's injury.

After lunch. 

It's 1:00 pm.

Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.

At 10:45 am the rock slide was cleared up and Terrakion left.

At 11:15 am Poli got a call from the boss and Amber told her about what had happened.

At 3:35 pm Lucille entered the infirmary and she saw me struggling to breathe.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:45 pm.

She found the infection and she cleaned it out with the supplies.

She put medicine on the right leg and she hoped that I would wake up from my injuries that I had received from the fall. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Everyone is fast asleep in their bedrooms and the Robocars are wide awake.

At 8:30 pm Xerneas appeared in the infirmary and she healed all of my injuries.

At 4:30 pm Rocky hurt his left front paw and Amber bandaged it up.

Xerneas heard footsteps and she left.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. I wake up from my coma and I catch my Pikachu

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 3rd 2026.

I heard footsteps with the right hearing aid and I didn't know who the person was. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:10 am.

I'm wearing my uniform and I'm wearing my velcro belt.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.

One hour later.

It's 7:40 am.

I'm out in the lobby and I didn't see the pups. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:45 am. 

The Robocars and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Pikachu walked over to me and he looked up.

I caught Ryan the Ultra Shiny Partner Pikachu and I accessorized the Luxury Ball.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

I swapped out my Ultra Shiny Partner Eevee Julianna and I put Ryan on my Team.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:10 am. 

Ryan and I are outside.

Five minutes later. 

It's 8:15 am.

Ryan and I are surrounded by the PAW Patrol members.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. Canyon Rescue (Part 1).

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

The pups,Ryder,Ryan and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:40 am.

Duncan called out for help on the communicator and everyone wanted to know what happened.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

The pups and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:55 am.

We're in the PAW Patroller and the five new pups are staying behind because we don't want anymore injuries. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

We arrived at the scene and we saw Duncan on the rock.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Two. Canyon Rescue (Part 2).

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

The pups and I stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:25 am.

Rocky is all better and Marshall checked on Duncan.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Marshall lost his balance and fell into the river.

Duncan and Portia tried to catch him.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. Canyon Rescue (Part 3).

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

Portia saved Marshall and she got licked by him.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:40 am.

Marshall and Portia drowned.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

Marshall and Portia were saved by a nonshiny female Squirtle.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:50 am.

Marshall and Portia woke up inside of a cave. 

Marshall's left front leg hit a rock and it's broken in eight places.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. Silent Pain

Five minutes later.

It's 9:55 am.

Marshall,Portia and Squirtle stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:00 am.

Portia splinted Marshall's leg and she smiled at him. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:10 am.

Marshall,Oshawott and Portia stopped chatting with each other.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. Darkness and Light.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:15 am.

Oshawott died and Portia revived her.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:20 am.

Gwendolyn my Ultra Shiny Ralts and I entered the cave. 

Gwendolyn my Ultra Shiny Ralts and I went back to the Ranger HQ Base. 

Marshall,Oshawott,Portia and Squirtle are with us. 

Five minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

Amber,Katie and Lucille entered the lobby.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. Does Time Heal?

Five minutes later.

It's 10:30 am.

Amber,Marshall,Portia,Squirtle and I stopped chatting with each other.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:40 am.

Amber and Katie gave Oshawott some medicine through the IV drip.

Lucille examined Marshall's left front leg and she saw that it's badly broken. 

Five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Lucille and Marshall stopped chatting with each other.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 11:05 am.

Chase,Everest,Rocky,Rubble,Ryder,Tracker,Skye and Zuma returned.

A Wild Level 120 Ultra Shiny male Mega Eevee drove the ambulance and he didn't crash it into anything.

One minute later Chase walked over to me and he saw Portia.

One minute later Chase and Portia stopped chatting with each other.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. Lost and Found.

Three minutes later Chase,Ryder and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 11:10 am.

After lunch.

It's 1:00 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

Jake,Ryder,Whitney,all thirteen pups and I are in the PAW Patroller. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:10 pm.

We gave out the assignments and everyone is really happy.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:15 pm.

We split up into the groups and we started to look for the family. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. Lost But Not Forgotten.

At 12:20 pm Lucille finished Marshall's surgery and he's wide awake.  
At 12:40 pm Lucille put the fake leg on Marshall and he walked around.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 1:35 pm.   
The 1st group is at Jake's Mountain and they're looking around.  
We're looking around for the lost hikers and we don't know where they're at.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
Ryder,Skye and I stopped talking with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:45 pm.  
Chase and Morgan are at the bushes.  
One minute later Chase and Morgan got surrounded by three female Pokemon.  
Two are Shinies and one is nonshiny.  
Four minutes later we found the hikers and we gave them a warning.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
Whitney and I stopped talking with each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. Morgan's Mission Chase's Rescue (Part 1).

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 2:15 pm.  
The 1st group arrived and they looked at us.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:20 pm.  
Zuma arrived at the Peridot Lake and he saw mud.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:25 pm.   
Suicune appeared and she saved Zuma from getting stuck in the mud with her power.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Chase,Morgan and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
Chase and Morgan arrived with the Egg.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. Morgan's Mission Chase's Rescue (Part 2).

Five minutes later.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
Chase and Zuma got rescued by a Shiny male Carnivine.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
Poochyena and both Rockruffs showed up.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:50 pm.  
We arrived at the lake and we saw the three Pokemon.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
Whitney and I stopped chatting with each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. Tough Times Tough Choices.

Five minutes later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
Damien,Devin,Duncan and Lucille arrived in the helicopter.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
The plane is ruined and the rangers are injured.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 3:55 pm.  
We're back at the Ranger HQ Base and we've got the seven new Pokemon.  
One hour later.  
It's 4:55 pm.  
Mew used the Healing Wish Move and she fixed all four rangers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the Ranger HQ Base is fast asleep and the Robocars are wide awake.  
At 7:30 pm I caught the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. The Way Things Are

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday March the 4th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Mayor Goodway,Ryan and I stopped talking with each other.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the Ranger HQ Base is fast asleep and the Robocars are wide awake.  
At 9:30 am I captured Lotus the Ultra Shiny Rockruff in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with the purple flower stickers.  
At 1:30 pm we met the ten Miraculous users and we showed them my Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. The Unexpected.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday March the 5th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:15 am.  
We're in the PAW Patroller and we assigned the pups.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:25 am.  
Aria,Marshall,Morgan and I are at the scene.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:30 am.  
Stephanie's left leg has a bandage on it and she's feeling better.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:35 am.  
Duncan,Marshall,Stephanie and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:40 am.  
Aria,Marshall,Morgan,Ryan,Stephanie and I are in the ambulance's back.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
Stephanie and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:50 am.  
The rain started up and the road got flooded.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. Double Danger.

Five minutes later.  
It's 6:55 am.  
Aria,Marshall,Stephanie and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
Ryan,Stephanie and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:05 am.  
Stephanie gave me the item and she smiled.  
Me:"This is a Mega Bracelet."  
I said.  
Me:"Seven Pokemon on my Team can Mega Evolve." "I've got four that haven't fully evolved yet."  
I said.   
Two minutes later the thunder boomed and Marshall fell onto the floor.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. Disaster Strikes (Part 1).

Two minutes later we heard a knock on the doors and I opened one up.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Aria,Charmander,Marshall and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.   
Lightning struck a tree and a forest fire broke out.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. Disaster Strikes (Part 2).

Five minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
The rain stopped and the fire spread quickly.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Chase arrived in his vehicle and he saw the fire spreading to the other trees.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Chase and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Sam and his friends quickly exited their vehicles.  
Roy and his friends quickly transformed.  
Three minutes later Colleen,Ryan and I stopped chatting with each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. Disaster Strikes (Part 3).

One minute later Colleen and I stopped chatting with each other.  
It's 8:10 am.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Roy,Sam and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Aria,Marshall and I stopped chatting with each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. The Unknown.

Five minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
N Harmonia arrived on his nonshiny male Arcanine and everyone was really surprised.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Marshall and N Harmonia started to put out the fire.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Most of the fire is out and it's still heading for Jake's Mountain.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Helen Flood,Marshall,Sam and I stopped chatting with each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. Unraveling The Truth.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
The fire is out and we saved the park because we're awesome.  
Jake's Mountain is safe and so is Adventure Bay.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Amber,N Harmonia,Poli,Roy and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the bedrooms and the Robocars are wide awake.  
At 8:30 pm Sam asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted.  
At 7:30 pm I caught the two abandoned Pokemon from earlier today and I accessorized the Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Forty One. The Change.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 5:15 am.  
The forest fire started back up again and the weather is really hot.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 5:25 am.  
We're in the PAW Patroller and we assigned the pups.  
Sam and the others are ready to help us out.  
Robocar Poli and the others are ready to help us out as well.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 5:45 am.  
We're at the forest fire and we met the fire chief Jacob.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forty Two. Race Against Time (Part 1).

Ten minutes later.  
It's 5:55 am.  
The fire is out of control and it's heading for the HQ Base.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
N Harmonia arrived and he told us about what had happened.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:05 am.  
I calmed the Groudon down and I promised to get the Blue Orb back to it.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:15 am.  
I captured Grant the nonshiny Groudon and I accessorized the Luxury Ball.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:25 am.  
The fire hit Whitney's base and the 3rd floor was destroyed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Forty Three. Race Against Time (Part 2).

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
We got everything out of the bedrooms and we put them inside of our PAW Patroller.  
Merlin the Ultra Shiny Mega Mewtwo and me Megan.   
Cynthia,Damien,Devin,Duncan,Lucille and Whitney are in the PAW Patroller.  
Adrien,Alix,Alya,Chloe,Kagami,Kim,Luka,Marinette,Max and Nino are in the PAW Patroller as well.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Forty Four. Race Against Time (Part 3).

Most of the fire is out and the weather has cooled down.  
Four minutes later the fire changed direction and it's heading for Adventure Bay.  
One minute later Ryder and Sam stopped talking to each other.  
It's 6:50 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Forty Five. Together We Stand.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
Six Shiny female Starter Pokemon appeared and they saw the huge fire.  
Froakie,Mudkip,Piplup,Popplio,Sobble and Totodile.   
Devin got into the jeep and he took three people with him.  
Jake,Katie and Whitney.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Devin,Jake,Katie and Whitney are trapped in the wrecked jeep.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Forty Six. The Choices We Make.

One minute later Ryder and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Two minutes later Jacob the fire chief kidnapped Marshall and he crashed his truck into the tree.  
One minute later Marshall got hurt and he blacked out from the pain.  
One minute later Skye and I stopped chatting with each other.  
It's 7:20 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Forty Seven. Choices and Results.

Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.   
Jacob woke up and he got fired by Naomi.  
Everyone laughed and they smiled.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Forty Eight. To Escape Danger (Part 1).

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
We're inside of the bunker and all six of the Pokemon that we encountered are outside.  
At 7:45 am the fire changed direction and it's coming towards us.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. Forty Nine. To Escape Danger (Part 2).

Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Kyogre showed up and she put out the fire with her power.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I captured Kendra the nonshiny Kyogre and I accessorized the Luxury Ball.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Marshall is still out cold from the crash into the tree and he has an oxygen mask strapped to his face.  
Jacob is in another room with the police and he's wearing handcuffs.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Marshall's fracture is healed and a nonshiny female Mega Jirachi is passed out on the floor.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I captured Janet the nonshiny female Jirachi and I accessorized the Luxury Ball.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Marshall woke up and he looked around the room.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. Fifty. Correcting Our Mistakes.

Four minutes later Chase entered Jacob's room and he tried to kill the guy.  
One minute later the police entered our room and they had our pup Chase handcuffed.  
It's 9:40 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Fifty One. What Lies Beneath.

One hour later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Jacob tried to kill Marshall and Everest bit him on the neck.  
Everest got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.  
Cat Noir and Ladybug got Everest back to normal after getting rid of the akuma.   
One hour later.  
It's 11:40 am.  
Jacob died from his injury and the police didn't do anything to Everest.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	53. Fifty Two. Broken Promises.

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the bunker and the Robocars are wide awake.  
At 1:30 pm we rescued the jeep riders and we got them better.  
At 2:35 pm the five main pups teased Marshall and they got grounded by us two.  
At 8:30 pm I captured the six Shiny Water Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	54. Fifty Three. Wounds That Don't Heal.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 6:10 am.  
At 5:40 am Marshall woke up and he left.  
At 5:45 am Chase woke up and he left to find Marshall.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	55. Fifty Four. Taken By Surprise!

Chase and Marshall are sitting down at the Peridot Lake with both eyes closed.  
Their pup tags are off and they're on a desk.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:15 am.  
Zeke quietly snuck up on both pups and he put them into a black garbage bag.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	56. Fifty Five. Unseen Circumstances Part One.

Five minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
Chase,Marshall and Zeke stopped talking with each other.  
Zeke got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.   
Meanwhile over at the bunker.  
At 6:15 am I entered the infirmary and I saw the two pup tags on a desk together.  
I knew that the pups were in trouble and that I had to wake the others.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	57. Fifty Six. Unseen Circumstances Part Two.

Ten minutes later.   
It's 7:30 am.  
We're in the PAW Patroller and we assigned the pups.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're at the lake with Brianna and we didn't see the pups.  
We saw the man and we saw the trash bag moving.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven. Unseen Circumstances Part Three.

Five minutes later.  
It's 6:55 am.  
Chase,Zeke and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Poli and his five friends arrived at the lake.  
I got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Poli arrested Zeke and Roy set both pups free.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Zeke escaped and we didn't notice.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	59. Fifty Eight. Unseen Circumstances Part Four.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
A helicopter landed on the ground and the door opened up to reveal two people.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
We met Gwendolyn and we met Dustin.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Cat Noir and Ladybug got me back to normal.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	60. Fifty Nine. Light In The Dark.

Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We found Zeke near the cliff and we saw the nonshiny male Kanto Golem.  
One minute later Zeke and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Four minutes later I shot Zeke in the chest near the heart with the gun and I hoped that it would kill him.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
We're inside of the bunker and Zeke is inside of the operating room.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Zeke survived the surgery and he's in a coma.  
Cat Noir and Ladybug got rid of the akuma.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the bunker and the Robocars are wide awake.  
The pups mated earlier and we'll have babies someday!  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	61. Sixty. Tick Tick Or Boom?

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 5:25 am.  
Everything is out of the PAW Patroller and all of our belongings are in the bunker.   
One hour later.  
It's 6:25 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 6:50 am.  
Zeke woke up and he looked around.  
Three minutes later a female police officer handed me a note and I looked at it.  
I planted an exploding Pokemon in the PAW Patroller and in the hospital.  
From:Zeke.  
PS:They'll explode when I push a button that's in my pocket.  
Say goodbye to your National Park forever.  
Mayor Goodway is the 1st person who dies and then you.  
Two minutes later Chase and I stopped talking with each other.  
It's 6:55 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	62. Sixty One. Fight Until The End.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:05 am.  
We're outside of the bunker and we assigned the pups.   
Chase,Marshall and Skye.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
We saved the mayor after Skye found her and we stopped the 1st bomb together with Gwen's help which happened to be a regular one.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	63. Sixty Two. Dangerous Grounds

Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
The PAW Patroller exploded and the bunker is surrounded by a blue Aura bubble.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Zeke tried to kill himself and got saved by Ella.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	64. Sixty Three. Broken Bonds.

Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Whitney found out that her uncle was alive and she disowned the jerk.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're at the bunker and we saw the ruined PAW Patroller.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	65. Sixty Four. Sometimes Bad Things Happen.

One hour later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Chase killed Zeke and he got arrested by the police.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 10:05 am.  
The police brought Chase into our room and we saw him wearing handcuffs.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Chase learned about the punishment from Ryder and he became really sad.  
Can't leave Adventure Bay for missions and grounded for three months.  
After lunch.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	66. Sixty Five. New Dawn New Threat.

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the bunker and the Robocars are wide awake.  
At 2:00 pm the hospital exploded and we got knocked unconscious.  
My back is broken and I'll never walk again.  
Gwendolyn was buried underneath the rubble far away from me and everyone thought that she was dead.  
At 7:30 pm we learned that the National Park is safe again from Whitney the ranger and that it'll open up next month now that Zeke is dead.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	67. Sixty Six. Return To The National Park Sneak Peek Part 1.

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday April the 3rd 2036.  
Sam and I are the proud parents of twelve kids.  
Six boys and six girls.  
Lani Rose is almost ten and she's disabled like me.  
Blind and deaf.  
Zachary Morgan our fraternal triplet is almost six years old and he's a mute.  
Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne our identical twin girls are almost eight years old.  
Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas our identical twin boys are almost six years old.   
Our identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry are almost four years old.  
Our identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise are almost four years old.  
Our fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth are almost two years old.  
Birthdays of our babies:5/11/26,6/12/28,7/13/30,8/14/32 and 9/15/34.


	68. Sixty Seven. Return To The National Park Sneak Peak Part 2.

Disabled PAW Patrol Leader:Megan Jones.  
Firefighter:Celeste.  
Paramedic:Ruby.  
Pilot:Riley.  
Recycling:Charles.  
Water Rescue:Cinnamon.  
Mountain Rescue/Snow Rescue:Harmony.  
Nurse:Jennifer.  
Police/Super Spy:Trenton.  
Jungle Rescue:Caroline.  
Construction:Ryan.  
Mechanic:Cameron.  
Trainees:Lani under Harmony.  
Crystal under Celeste.  
Pepper under Ruby.  
Ross under Ryan.  
Tyler under Charles.  
Chandler under Trenton.  
Jasmine under Jennifer.


	69. Sixty Eight. Return To The National Park Sneak Peek Part Three.

We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Ryder's older sister is watching over us from the helicopter and she's smiling.  
We don't know that she's alive and will be really surprised to see her again.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:15 am.  
An earthquake hit Adventure Bay and we took cover underneath the tables.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:25 am.  
Whitney called us and she told everyone that an earthquake destroyed some of the National Park.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:35 am.  
We're in the PAW Patroller and we assigned the pups.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	70. Sixty Nine. Return To The National Park Sneak Peek Part Four.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:55 am.  
We arrived at the National Park and we saw the damage.  
The deaf pups,mute pups and Zachary were really surprised.  
Luckily I've got my Pokemon and they'll be able to clean up Whitney's National Park one more time.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
